<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Earth Man by TrueRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648683">Common Earth Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRogue/pseuds/TrueRogue'>TrueRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Daughters, Discrimination, Friendship, Hypocrisy, In-Laws, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Mating, Pack, Prejudice, Sons, Wizard, fathers, mortal, mothers, ultimate power, witxh, wolfpack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRogue/pseuds/TrueRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles appears to be a regular guy without any power of which to speak. The fact that he’s ended up mated with alpha werewolf Derek Hale has got many parties up in arms, including some that are prejudiced against ordinary men,  some who might be jealous over Derek and others who just want one or both of them dead.   Only the members of Derek‘s pack know that Stiles has a powerful secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Earth Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although it is part of the Teen Wolf fandom, this story is also inspired by elements from the final installment of Harry Potter and from the DC universe, as well as the works of LoveStiles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Derek?  Derek?  Derek, can you talk to me?"<br/>
Stiles Stilinski was on his knees next to the unconscious form of his mate, Alpha Derek Hale, on the ground deep in the nature preserve just outside Beacon Hills, California.  Stiles had just experienced panic, confrontation, triumph and panic again, all within 5 minutes' time.  He had sensed a disturbance while in the master bedroom of the house that he and Derek now shared at the edge of the preserve. The disturbance had woken Stiles who was aware that Derek was in trouble in the preserve before he, Stiles, had even opened his eyes. He paused only long enough to throw on some clothes before disappearing from the bedroom into the woods where he knew Derek was being terrorized.<br/>
It was only three weeks after Stiles' eighteenth birthday. He and Derek had just been wedded and mated. Nobody other than the members of Derek's wolfpack knew what a powerful mage Stiles had become, a mage with ultimate power.  To the outside world, Stiles was just a "common earth man".<br/>
The news that Derek had wedded and mated with a "common earth man" had enraged three of his family's old friends, Theo, Matt and Ennis. They didn't hold with an alpha werewolf marrying an (outwardly) ordinary human being, thinking that the "lower creatures" of the Earth should be the slaves of the powerful, not viewed as or treated like any sort of equal, as exemplified by marrying one.  Out of default hostility to Derek and his family, a family that had already been devistated by the destruction the previous year when their home was set on fire by hunters - the three of them allied themselves with the hunters, Gerard Argent, his daughter Kate and his daughter-in-law Victoria.  Victoria's husband, Chris, had divorced her and taken their daughter Allison to be human allies with the Hale Pack.<br/>
In the case of Derek's disappearance into the preserve from the new Hale Mansion, another ally of the Argents, an evil and powerful witch named Kali, had apparently lured Derek out of the house by summoning him magically without his own knowledge. Theo, Matt and Ennis had spied on Derek and Stiles and passed info on their whereabouts to Kali.  At the moment, she had failed to also lure Stiles, but she blindly assumed that she could tend to him subsequently.  Was she in for a surprise!<br/>
Stiles was appalled when he materialized next to Derek and Kali, just in time to watch Derek faint and hit the ground facedown. Kali was standing over him, getting ready to cast a deadly curse.  She'd apparently been using other curses to torture him, and  he couldn't resist because she'd tied his arms and legs with wolfsbane ropes.  When Stiles appeared, she whipped around to face him.<br/>
"Where did you come from, you little worm?" she shrieked, "And, what makes you presume to interfere with my destiny?"<br/>
"Your destiny is to die where you stand, Kali," said Stiles. He spoke simply, but as his own powers were coming to the surface, his voice was strong and clear. Kali threw her hands over her ears in shock and fright.<br/>
"No," she cried, "You're just a no-talent human! You've got no powers!"<br/>
"Quite the contrary, misanthrope," said Stiles in that same measured but magically-reinforced voice, "I've got more power than 50 of you combined. This "common earth man" is the ultimate magical being of the universe.  You've hurt innocent mem, women and children for having no powers like yours. You've aligned yourself with the scum of the earth.  Your life is over, and you'll soon be joined by all those you call 'friends'."<br/>
His eyes shifted to purple, and as he looked into hers she began to scream.  Suddently, a piller of fire swelled inside of her.  Her screaming stopped, as her ashes were swept away in a giant gust of wind.  Then, Stiles leaned down next to Derek and dissolved the wolfsbane ropes.</p><p>=========================</p><p>When he at first didn't succeed in waking Derek, Stiles placed one hand on the side of his face.  Five seconds later, Derek's eyes opened, at first glowing crimson red and then changing back to normal.  He saw Stiles looking down at him with a mix of relief and adoration on his face.<br/>
"Stiles," he gasped, "what's happened to Kali?"<br/>
"She's gone, Derek," said Stiles simply, "I incinerated her and just in the knick of time. She was this far away from killing you."<br/>
"I don't remember how I got here," said Derek, "I was in bed with you one moment, and the next I was out here tied up in those ropes.  She was torturing me magically."<br/>
"She somehow managed to make you sleepwalk out of the house and into the preserve," said Stiles, "I bet the three discriminating defectors had something to do with it.  They've been shadowing us since the wedding."<br/>
"Wouldn't put it past them, my love, since they're so prejudiced against you and nobody outside the Pack knows what you are," said Derek, "I bet they're spying on us even now."<br/>
"Later today, I'll make an example of the whole Argent clan for this attrocity," said Stiles, just loudly enough in Derek's ear for no other creature in the preserve to hear him.<br/>
They kissed. Then, Stiles transported them back to their bedroom in the mansion.</p><p>=========================</p><p>Stiles' father, Sheriff John Stilinski, arrived for breakfast that day with Stiles' new stepmother, Melissa McCall.  As they took their seats, Stiles explained what had happened to Derek during the night.<br/>
Dr. McCall was indignant. "What's the Pack intending to do about these overgrown brats?"<br/>
"Mom," said Scott, "let Stiles finish."<br/>
"Thank you Scott," said Stiles, "this isn't a case for the Pack.  The Argent clan is only targeting Derek because of me.  If the whole pack tries to step in, it'll only complicate matters.  I'm going to confront them singlehandedly today."<br/>
"WHAT!!!!!!"<br/>
Everyone at the table shouted at the same time, except Derek.  Derek raised his hands for all of them to remain silent.<br/>
"Stiles is right," he said, "if he goes to confront Gerard and his hunters with too many werewolves in tow, they'll become targets. I'd like to go with him myself, but it's a question of Stiles needing to defend the ‘common earth man’, which they're convinced he is."<br/>
"It's as much about making an example as it is defending people," Stiles further explained, "since they have attributed a kind of ritualism to attacking people that they think are "lesser" than themselves for being what they are."<br/>
Chris Argent who was also there for breakfast spoke up next. "Stiles, this is incredibly difficult for me to say, but I feel compelled.  I know you don't wish to hurt anybody, but you're right.  I'm ashamed to come from scum like my father and sister or to have taken it into my own home.  I give you dispensation to do whatever it takes to render my father, Kate and Victoria powerless, even if it means that they'll have to die.  I only hope Allison forgives me for that."<br/>
"There's nothing to forgive, Papa," said Allison, "Gerard, Mom and Kate are heartless murderers, and that is what can't be forgiven in the mortal world.  As cold as it sounds to disparage one's own parent this way - " she raised her voice immediately and finished, " - LET THEM DIE!"<br/>
Melissa McCall poured herself a glass of champaign and faced Stiles. "Good fortune be with you, Stiles," she stood up and finished, "for the common earth man."<br/>
Everyone at the table rose and echoed her. "FOR THE COMMON EARTH MAN!"</p><p>=========================</p><p>Stiles gave Derek, Scott, his father and his stepmother a deep hug, then touched the shoulders of Chris and Allison and turned to leave the house.  He sensed that the Argent clan was converging on the spot in the preserve where Kali had taken Derek and that they would make their way towards the mansion if nobody stopped them. Stiles first circled around to the dining room window to take one last look at his family before he vanished.  They were all smiling at him with encouragement.<br/>
When he materialized in the clearing where Kali had lured Derek the night before, the Argents were already emerging between the surrounding trees, accompanied by Theo, Matt, Ennis and several witch covens from Spain, France and the British Isles, amounting to 21 people combined.  Stiles fought the temptation to laugh.  To himself, he said, "Go figure, Gerard is depending on people he despises to target people he despises.  And, I'm getting attacked for appearing to be 'just another guy'."<br/>
"You've got some nerve coming here by yourself, little man," said Gerard who was grinning and sneering at the same time.<br/>
"I only assume you're looking for Kali," said Stiles, "but she's gone.  I dissolved her with fire."<br/>
"You WHAT?" screamed Victoria and Kate in unison.<br/>
"She's gone, girls.  I killed her myself.  She was trying to punish the love of my life for marrying me, and I stopped her.  You're next, and I mean all of you.  Your own flesh and blood has permitted you to die."<br/>
All three Argents and their lackeys burst out laughing.<br/>
"Stilinski, you can't even kill a fly, let alone kill anybody as powerful as all of us," said Theo with dripping irony.<br/>
Stiles folded his arms and held still, smiling at all of them.  "Come and get me then," he challenged, "I'm here with no defenses.  Try it, suckers."<br/>
All of them started running at him at the same speed.  Theo, Matt and Ennis had changed to their wolf forms, Gerard, Victoria and Kate had loaded their crossbows and the witches were beginning to yell incantations.  However, three yards from where Stiles stood, the whole clan were brought up short.<br/>
"WHAT IS THIS?" screamed Gerard, "I CAN'T MOVE!  SOMEBODY GET THAT PUNK KID!"<br/>
"I CAN'T MOVE EITHER, FATHER!" yelled Kate, "I'M IMMOBILIZED!"<br/>
"WE ALL ARE!" cried Matt.<br/>
"That's right, you're all immobilized," said Stiles, "and I'm the one doing it.  I'm the ultimate magical being in the universe.  I've got more power than all creatures great and small combined.  You're no match for me, and you never could be.  In case you need more tangible evidence - HEADS UP, SUCKERS!"<br/>
As Stiles extended his arms to eye level, all 21 members of the Argent clan levitated 20 feet off the ground.  They were all screaming unintelligibly.  They all struggled to no avail.<br/>
Finally, Gerard pulled himself together to yell coherently, "What do you want, Stiles Stillinski?"<br/>
"You have all discriminated," said Stiles, "you have discriminated against your own kind.  You have discriminated against the werewolf, the powerless, the fighter for good and the people you called ‘friends'.  You have targeted the ‘common earth man’ and either attacked people like Derek for being a werewolf or for having chosen a ‘common earth man’ as his husband and mate.  This time, the ‘common earth man’ is not only fighting back - but with incalculable power and skill to fully neutralize all of yours."<br/>
The clan members were petrified in their levitated positions.<br/>
"Consider this my only ultimatum, ladies and gentlemen," Stiles continued, "I could kill all of you here and now as I disposed of Kali, which was regrettable enough.  As I said, Chris and Allison have given me dispensation to finish you all here and now.  I'll know what my option is when I let you go.  You are to disperse and go home, never to commit another act of aggression against another living thing, except if you take up jobs in a stockyard.  If a single one of you tries to come after me, each and every one of you will die."<br/>
Stiles lowered his arms slowly, lowering the 21 renegades to the ground as he did.  He turned on his heel to take the scenic route home.<br/>
"NO!"  Ignoring all caution, Theo broke rank from the line and tore across the claring towards Stiles. "DEREK IS MINE, STILINSKI!"<br/>
Stiles whipped around and raised his arms again.  The clan members rose up in the air again.<br/>
"I GAVE YOU YOUR CHANCE, BUT YOU BLEW IT!" Now, his voice thundered across the preserve as his eyes glowed purple again. "DIE, YOU BASTARDS!"<br/>
All 21 members of the Argent clan ignited from the inside out, just as Kali had ignited.  This time, Stiles took his time letting them burn up, so they all felt the same unbearable agony.  They were screaming so loudly, the birds in the nearby trees were taking flight away from the clearing.  Finally, Stiles turned all of them into ashes which were dispersed by the wind.</p><p>=========================</p><p>Within 30 seconds, Stiles was surrounded by the members of the pack.  They had apparently been observing at a distance from the time that Stiles first levitated the clan members and given his ultimatum.<br/>
Derek reached Stiles first. "That was absolutely wonderful, baby," he said.<br/>
"I thought I told all of you to stay home," said Stiles.<br/>
"It's still my pack, sweetheart," said Derek, "and we knew there needed to be witnesses to your triumph."<br/>
"We knew you would only succeed, but we still wished to view it for ourselves," said Scott.<br/>
Stiles smiled broadly.  This was how it felt to have a family.<br/>
"For the common earth man," he said.  They echoed him in raised voices.<br/>
"FOR THE COMMON EARTH MAN!"</p><p> </p><p>For the common earth man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In life, be willing to stand up against those that are hungry for ultimate power on behalf of those that are victimized by that power and incapable of standing up for themselves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>